Just A Kiss
by Ritt12
Summary: This is my first song fic based on the song "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Please check it out...


Yo! Ritt12 here with my first song-fic! It's the song "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I don't know if it's worth the rating T.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama and this song.**

_**Italics are the lyrics.**_

And here we go! Enjoyyy…

**"Just A Kiss"**

"_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe"**_

**Usui's P.O.V**

Misaki is in my apartment right now. Sighh… What is wrong with her? I told her not to overwork herself. It was a good thing school was over early today. When I saw her, literally dragging herself with the help of the wall, I knew that she had overworked herself and she was really tired. So, I picked her up bridal-style and started carrying her towards my apartment. Of course she protested at first, but I guess her fatigue caught on to her. And I had to carry her all the way to my apartment, with people staring at me of course. But being the guy I am, I didn't give a damn and I liked carrying my Misa. Her face is so cute! I wondered what would happen if she wasn't asleep and I was carrying her around like this on the road… I mentally chuckled, not wanting to wake up my dear girlfriend.

Well here she is sleeping peacefully. Her head is in my right arm, tilting towards my chest. I put my right hand around her waist. Her body unconsciously comes nearer to mine. Misaki, my dear, what are you trying to do to me?

Here you are, lying right next to me. My heart is pounding, wanting to escape from my rib cage. My feelings, my emotions are always active when you're near me. I feel like all the air supply is slowly decreasing and I'm suffocating.

"_**Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile"**_

Your eyes flutter open. I know you're still guessing where you're at. I keep staring at your pretty and confused face. You look up to me and gave me a sweet smile. It was sudden and I felt my heart was gonna burst out of my heart this very moment. I smile back at you and embrace you.

You look pretty surprised and I swore I saw a tint of pink on your cheeks. I chuckle at your stunned expression and I saw a dark aura surrounding you in the darkness of my apartment. I think I should stop laughing if I want to live. _  
_

"_**I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms"  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow"**_

Your anger subsides easily. I look at your face which is now back to normal staring outside into the world, I think to myself and I feel glad that you are the only one, apart from my family, that knows about my past and I'm glad I told you… I know you care about me even if you don't show it. You worry about me…

I don't know why but I embrace you once again. It's like a sign of "Thank you." I almost mentioned the words but you beat me to it.

"Thank You" You whisper into my ear in a sincere voice. I hold you even tighter in my arms. I rested my left check onto your head. "You're welcome Misaki…" I whispered back.

You hide your face in my chest. I know you're blushing even if I can't see your face. I feel my hormones are taking over me. I want to hold on to you like this forever. I can feel my hormones wanting something, something I'm afraid of doing, something which might hurt you.

I clear my mind of all my thoughts. I take a deep breath taking in your wonderful scent and exhale. I let go of you from my arms even though I never wanted to.

"Usui…" You look surprised at me letting you go. Your blush crept back to your cheeks. I raised my right hand and caress your left cheek. "You're too cute Ayuzawa." I said in a serious tone, hoping that it didn't sound like I teased you.

You blushed even more. I gave you my genuine smile and you returned it with a more genuine one. "Come on then, let's go." I stood up stretched out my hand for you to take it.

To my surprise you took it and stood up. "Where are we going?" you asked me, the blush still painted on your face.

"To take you home. What did you think? Or do you wanna stay at my apartment tonight? I might not let you sleep alone though" I said with my signature smirk.

"What! Who would wanna do that! Perverted outer space alien!" You barked at me. Oww my ear. "Come on then Misa-chan, let's go." I grabbed your hand and pulled you. You resisted at first cause you didn't notice that I was actually holding your hand. You quieted down after you realized it.

"_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"**_

We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, side by side. We never spoke a word. Just being with you is enough. It's all I needed to live through another day.

I wanted you so much. I wanted you to be mine forever. I wanted to make you happy not just now but forever after. I wanted to please you and you alone.

But… I don't want to take you by surprise. I'll wait for you when you're ready, when it's time. But for now, just a kiss would be enough to help me get through another day._****_

"I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right"

"Usui?" You looked at me, the moonlight shining over your face. "Hmm?" I looked at you and pulled you closer.

"Thanks." You muttered. "For what? I thought you already thanked me." I was a little confused at her sudden appreciation.

"That was for taking care of me when I overworked and…" She blushed. So cute. "And?" I was curious.

"And that thanks was for not doing anything perverted, you idiot" Your blush reddened.

I just smiled at you. You turned away to face at the night sky and I did the same after. I'm glad I didn't do it and controlled my hormones and my lustful wants. We became closer in the end and you trusted me more.

"_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight"**_

We finally reached your house. I didn't wanna say goodnight yet, I wanted to spend more time with you and tease you. I wanted to see more of your expressions.

Instead, I got to see more of your cute side today. That was enough I suppose. "Goodnight Misa-chan" you were now standing in front of me, your back towards your house.

"G-G-Goodnight Usui" You still stammer and blush even though everyone knows about our relationship.

Your blush can be compared to the color of an apple or even more than an apple. I mentally chuckle once again. It has become a habit for me to mentally chuckle since I don't wanna die._****_

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life"  
"So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight"

I bent down and caress your check with my right hand. You seem resistant today and I'm sure you're tired so I kissed your forehead and whisper "Goodnight" once again.

I turned back to leave when something that I thought would never happen, happened. You grabbed my wrist, slid your arms at the back of my neck, tiptoed and kissed me.

I was shocked at first and couldn't respond but a second later, I responded to your kiss. It wasn't heated or anything but it was the sweetest kiss we ever shared.

After 8 seconds which seemed like 8 hours for us we parted. "Goodnight and I love you Usui" she whispered and kissed my cheek. She was "still" blushing and ran back to her house.

I stood there in shock. After 3 seconds, I regained consciousness and walked back to my apartment as I whispered to myself "You're so sly Ayuzawa and I love you too."

The End

So how was that? Any good? Please tell me your views about this song-fic. And remember R&R guys!

~Ritt12


End file.
